Electric Slide
by GemNika
Summary: Once Cana finds out about Lucy's secret, she uses it to finally get Lucy the guy she's been dreaming of. All Lucy needs is a little bit of courage to prove to him that she's not what everyone thinks. One-Shot.


**A/N: Alright guys. A skanky little LaLu one-shot songfic. And yes, I **_**really**_** mean a one-shot this time. I swear, one day I will write a story that doesn't use lyrics in a single chapter… This is not that day :D**

**Please be prepared for a slightly OoC-Lucy…**

**(I don't own Fairy Tail…)**

**Here's the song (youtube): watch?v=xfXEBFrOCw8**

* * *

><p><em>It's official,<em> Lucy thought, _Cana is going to be the death of me._ Everything had been going perfectly fine for the sweet blonde mage until she got caught sneaking out of a pole dancing class by none other than the guild's biggest female pervert. After a long and intensely uncomfortable grilling session, Cana not only discovered that Lucy had been taking these classes for almost a year without anyone in the guild finding out, but also that she happened to have the hots for a certain blond Dragon Slayer. With those two pieces of ammunition, Cana had resolved to finally bring Lucy some happiness in her life—even if it's just for a night.

"Chill out, Lucy," Cana slurred, throwing her arm haphazardly over Lucy's shoulders and leaning most of her weight on the blonde.

"I can't just 'chill out', Cana," Lucy hissed. "I can't believe you're gonna make me do this…"

"Oh relax. It'll be fine!" Cana said with a snort, waving away all of her friend's concerns. "I've watched you, and you're fucking amazing. Nearly threw _my_ panties at you... But I wasn't wearing any, so you lucked out."

"CANA!" Lucy screeched with a blush.

"Why's Lucy getting panties thrown at her?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the two girls.

"N-No reason!" Lucy said quickly, waving her hands in front of her to ward off any more questions.

For once, Cana wasn't going to spill the beans right away. That would just ruin all of her plans. "Don't worry, Gray. You'll find out later," she said with a wink. Taking a glance around the guild hall, Cana saw that most of the older mages—and definitely the younger and more impressionable ones—had already left for the night, leaving only a small group to play a nice little game. "Alright everyone!" she shouted, gaining everybody's attention, "Get your asses over here! Time for Truth-or-Dare!"

Lucy's head dropped to the table, her mounting embarrassment already coming full force, while Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, Bickslow, Freed, and (of course) Laxus came to sit at the table. "Whyyyyyy?" she mumbled, knowing there was no way for her to get out of this any time soon. _It's better to get this over with… Then I can crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment afterwards._

After several rounds, with Lucy choosing truth almost every time so she could help loosen herself up a little bit with the shots she was forced to take, it was finally Cana's turn. "Alright, Lucy," Cana said, "Truth or Dare?"

Everyone's eyes were on the Celestial mage who had a light blush—everyone thought it was from her alcohol consumption, but it was mostly from the fact that she was about to go through with this crazy scheme. "Dare," Lucy said firmly.

A round of low whistles and chuckles could be heard from the guys, while each of the other girls giggled. "I dare you…" Cana said, putting a finger to her chin in mock thought, "To do a strip-tease routine." She watched everyone's jaws drop, then added, "For Laxus."

"WHAT?!" the group shouted.

Laxus smirked and leaned back in his chair, openly eying the blonde bombshell that refused to look him in the eyes all night. _Too bad I don't go for innocent chicks,_ he thought, _They have no idea what they're doing._ He could tell by how uncomfortable Lucy was that this was going to be wholly embarrassing for her, and figured it had something to do with the fact that she probably didn't know what to do with herself in the first place. She spent all of her time with Natsu, for Mavis' sake—how smart could the girl really be?

"Lucy, just take the shots," Gray said as he glared at Cana. "You don't need to—"

"No, Gray," Lucy said after taking a deep breath. She raised her head to smile at her friend and said, "I chose dare—on _Cana_ of all people—I should have known." She paused and looked at Cana, glancing quickly at Gajeel before she got up and walked over to the stage.

Once Lucy went behind the curtain to get changed, Cana turned to Gajeel and said, "Hey, Metalhead. Think you can make a stripper pole on the stage?"

"Gihi, sure. I doubt she'll use it though," Gajeel chuckled as he got up and got to work.

"I doubt she knows what to _do_," Laxus muttered.

Cana turned to glare at Laxus, then said, "Alright, _Laxus_." She grabbed a chair and set it down several feet from the front of the stage, right in front of the pole Gajeel had started to make. "Here's your new seat for Lucy's dare."

Laxus rolled his eyes as he stood up. He walked over to the chair and plopped himself down unceremoniously, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging his coat off once he was settled. _This is gonna be the worst strip tease I've ever seen. She's got a hot body, flaunts it like she knows what she's doing, but she's definitely too innocent._

"Alright, Lucy!" Levy shouted in encouragement.

"This should be interesting," Bickslow cackled.

Lucy took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She'd heard just how innocent and demure everyone thought she was. It had stung that Laxus, the guy she'd been secretly pining over for the last few months, thought that about her. _I'll show him_, she thought with determination. She had changed her outfit backstage, and now she was wearing a black jacket that barely reached a few inches past her breasts, a yellow and black plaid mini-skirt—which was much shorter than what she normally wore, and freely showed the bottoms of her rounded cheeks—along with six-inch black and yellow stilettos. Lucy wasn't as naïve as everyone thought she was—she was no stranger to a man's body, knew just what she liked when it came down to sex, held her liquor like a champ, and now she was going to make those guys eat their words. She was strong, independent, and sexy as hell. She could do this. After one more deep breath, Lucy turned on the music and walked out onto the stage while the track played a small round of applause with muted wolf whistles. _I'll show him what I've got, _she thought as she looked right at the closed off blond at the end of the stage.

_Come here big boy_

_Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah_

Laxus raised an eyebrow when Lucy slowly strutted onto the stage, her eyes locked only onto his with lust and hunger swirling in their depths. He could see her skin glistening slightly under the lights of the guildhall, making every inch of her exposed flesh all the more tantalizing to him. While the trumpet played, she grabbed onto the pole that Gajeel had made and strutted in a slow circle before standing with her back to it, her knees pulled together, and sensually sliding down while swirling her hips before making the same slow ascension.

_You've been a bad bad boy_

_I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy_

_There's no need to feel no shame_

_Relax and sip upon my champagne_

_'Cause I wanna give you a little taste_

_Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

Lucy smirked when she saw Laxus watching her, and gave him a saucy wink before making another slow circuit around the pole. Gajeel had made it perfectly, the exact same size she was used to working with at the studio, so she was completely comfortable when she lifted one leg and hooked it around the pole, then continued spinning. Her hair fanned out around her, and once she'd made a complete turn, she planted both hands firmly on the pole and spread her legs into a split while continuing her spin. Her legs swung out and in front of her and pulled together, and she adjusted her hands again so that they were above her while she faced Laxus with her ankles locked around the pole behind her. Lucy stared deeply into his eyes, seeing a burning in them she'd never witnessed before, and she bit her lip when she pulled her knees apart and slowly slid down the pole to the ground.

_I'll give you some oh-la-la_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_

_I got you breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered, and wet_

_You nasty boy_

Laxus couldn't tear his eyes away from her even if he wanted to—which was something he _definitely_ didn't want to do. Once Lucy's knees hit the floor, her hands left the pole and slid sensuously across her body, her mouth dropping open slightly while she rolled her hips. _Holy fuck, did she just moan?!_ His eyes widened marginally, and he felt his mouth pull into a smirk while he watched her. The music started to crescendo, and instead of trying to stand up from where she was, Lucy's hands moved back to the pole as if it was an extension of herself and he watched her muscles tense before she slowly lifted her legs up in a swift and graceful arc to wrap around the pole with her thighs. He had to admit, she was both limber and downright sexy while she moved like that.

_Nasty naughty boy_

_Oh baby for all it's worth_

_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_

_Now if you're ready, come and get me_

_I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)_

Lucy gave it everything she had while she spun around the pole, arching in just the right places and separating her legs into a split again while she spun around and gave everyone a perfect view of her bright yellow lace thong. As the music became more powerful, so did her movements. And when it was finally reaching a climax, she had moved to the top of the pole with her legs gripping it tightly and the rest of her body suspended in the air. She released the tension in her legs just long enough for her to slide quickly down the pole, clenching just before she hit the ground.

Laxus couldn't help the catch of his breath when she almost smashed into the ground, and he had no idea what to do when she flipped her hair back and started crawling across the stage as if she was stalking her prey. He could see her hips swaying in his peripherals, but his eyes were glued to her face. When her tongue darted out to sweep across her plump pink lips, he unconsciously mirrored her when she reached the edge of the stage. He was only a few feet away from her at this point, and instead of hopping off and walking over to him, Lucy's legs moved forward and pulled into a sitting position with her knees parted wide. He fought the urge to adjust himself when his pants tightened as she slowly moved off of the stage, exposing her clothed center again for everyone in the room.

_Hush now, don't say a word_

_I'm gonna give you what you deserve_

_Now you better give me a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake_

_You nasty boy_

During the short instrumental, Lucy had strutted over to Laxus, and placed a hand on his shoulder while she circled behind him. She moaned lightly when she felt all of those huge muscles she had admired for so long under her fingertips, and slid both hands down his chest while she stood behind him only to feel more than hear a rumbling groan vibrate from him. She pulled her hands back up just as slowly, then took one finger and lightly dragged it up the front of his throat before pushing his chin up and his head back to look into is stormy blue eyes. Once their eyes met, she licked her lips again and bit lightly on her lower lip before she started to continue walking around him. When she was in front of him again, her hips swirled around as her hands slid up her body from her thighs to her chest before she leaned forward.

Laxus took in her scent as Lucy leaned closer, placing her chest right in front of his mouth. He smirked when he saw the small silver zipper that was adorned with a lightning bolt, and leaned in to grasp it between his teeth while she slowly pulled away.

_Oh no, oh there I go again_

_I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad_

_So let my body do the talkin'_

_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Laxus when her jacket was completely unzipped. She gripped the edges of her opened jacket and swirled her hips while she turned around, then slowly bent at the waist and gave him a perfect view of her bared backside. Lucy arched her back and looked over her shoulder to smirk at him when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Keeping her back to him, Lucy's hips rolled and circled around while she slid the jacket slowly down and off her arms. A round of gasps could be heard around the room when her upper back was finally exposed, showing off the array of stars she'd had tattooed across her shoulder blades a month prior. Throwing her jacket off to the side, and giggling when she heard Natsu's muffled yelp of surprise, Lucy decided to take things up a notch by slowly lowering herself to hover just over Laxus' lap. She stifled a moan when her core barely brushed over a very prominent bulge in his pants while she continued dancing, and her hands barely ghosted up and down his thighs before she slid down to crouch in front of him.

_Ohh ha!_

_Come on daddy!_

_Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah_

_Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar_

Laxus watched in awe, his jaw finally unclenching to hang open and show his shock, as Lucy turned around and started singing—_more like moaning_, he thought—along with the song. Her face was right in front of his crotch, her hands pressing firmly to his legs while she slid them up until she got to the tops of his thighs. Her eyes raked over his body, sending a shiver down his spine as if he could feel her actually touching him everywhere she looked. When she finally looked into his eyes again, he saw an intense hunger in her gaze that he knew matched his own, and he could hardly keep the groan to himself when she started to slide her body back up his, with her ample chest touching every bit of his arousal and torso.

_I got you breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered, and wet_

_You nasty boy_

_Nasty naughty boy_

_Naughty boy_

_Oh baby for all it's worth_

_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_

_Now that you're ready, give it to me_

_Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

Once Lucy was upright again, her chest firmly pressed against Laxus', she finally broke eye contact to lean in and run her lips from his jaw up to his ear. She felt him shiver again, and she moaned as she lightly nibbled his ear, her hands sliding from his body to her own. Just as he tensed to grab her, Lucy pulled away slowly and pointed to the small lightning bolt zipper on the side of her skirt.

Laxus smirked and leaned forward to catch that zipper between his teeth, making sure he let out a hot breath on her exposed hip and his nose trailed down her skin while he pulled it down. His hand shot out to catch the slip of fabric as soon as it fell and he tossed it behind him, barely hearing Bickslow's laughter when it landed on the guy. Laxus was too busy taking in the very scantily clad form of the woman in front of him: her hands sliding all over her glistening body, the sultry look in her eyes that told him she was just as affected by her dancing as he was, the surprising tattoos that circled over her hips and dipped down into the lacy panties she wore and across her shoulder blades. Speaking of her lingerie, Laxus couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that her bra and the small piece of fabric that covered her sex was black and yellow lace—his favorite colors.

Lucy lifted one leg and placed her foot on Laxus' chest to force him to sit back in the chair, smiling when his eyes dropped to her leg before slowly trailing up her body again to look into her eyes. Once he was sitting back, Lucy's leg draped over his and she swirled her hips around again before moving to completely straddle him. Because of how huge Laxus was in general, there was no way for her to keep her feet on the ground like this, so she settled herself in his lap.

"_Now give me a little spanking,"_ Lucy whispered hotly into his ear, licking the shell of it while her hips circled around and rubbed her core against him.

"_Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?"_ Lucy said along with the song as her hands slid up Laxus' toned chest and delicious neck to tangle in his surprisingly soft hair. She smirked when his breath hitched, and her grip tightened just a little bit while she tipped his head back.

"_Come on now, don't play with me,"_ Lucy moaned while her lips trailed across his cheek. She looked longingly into his eyes when her lips hovered just above his, then pulled back and let his hair go before he could move to kiss her.

_Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty_

_Boy don't you make me wait_

_Now you better give me a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake_

_You nasty boy_

Laxus fought the urge to spank her right then, and just let himself get lost in her chocolate brown orbs, darkened with lust, while she rubbed herself all over him. Her enormous chest nearly engulfed his face, her back arching and her head tilted back, before she sat fully on his arousal and very intentionally ground herself against him. _I'm getting dry-humped in the middle of the guild,_ he thought, _Who knew Blondie could be this fucking sexy?_ Too soon for his liking, Lucy pulled away and stood up. She took a slow step backwards, then another, and with more grace than he'd thought possible got herself back up on the stage. Lucy circled around the pole one more time, keeping her eyes locked on him, then a hand slid up to the small lightning bolt clasp on the front of her bra. His eyes widened and focused solely on that little clasp while her fingers deftly loosened it.

Lucy grinned deviously, letting out a small giggle when Laxus' eyes flicked back to hers. Just as the song was ending, she turned around to walk off the stage and let the bra slide down her arms. Once it was in her hand, Lucy threw it directly behind her—right into Laxus' lap—before disappearing behind the curtain. _Take __**that**__, Laxus._

"Holy fucking hell," Bickslow said with wide eyes as he stared at the now-empty stage. "Since when does Cosplayer have tattoos?!"

"Gihi, she sure as shit knows what she's doing," Gajeel muttered.

Levy couldn't stop a deep blush from coloring her cheeks. She was absolutely proud of her friend for going through with the dare, but couldn't believe she was so good at it.

Natsu's jaw was on the floor, and for once he didn't have a single thing to say. _Wow, Luce was really… Wow…_

Lisanna, Mira, Freed, Juvia, and Gray were utterly shocked by what they had seen. Not just Lucy's performance, but also the way Laxus had reacted to it. Lucy definitely had some hidden talents, along with some hidden ink that none of them had known about, but everyone knew that Laxus was a playboy that knew his way around a woman. They'd all watched with one eye on Lucy's erotic movements, and the other on Laxus as his jaw dropped and his eyes filled with hunger; what's more, the fact that he was caught off guard and so clearly aroused by it was mind-blowing.

Cana smirked at Laxus when she walked over to him. He was still staring at the stage, seemingly dazed by what Lucy had done, with the girl's bra in his lap. She, of all people, knew that this was a man that didn't take the backseat in any situation—he was always in control. So, when Cana saw how willingly Laxus moved according to the young Celestial mage's demands, she knew that Lucy had gotten under his skin. "Hey, Sparky," Cana said with a lecherous grin. She leaned down and whispered into his ear while putting a small piece of paper in his hand. "She said to meet her here in twenty minutes if you want the rest of the show."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at the drunk while she sauntered away, then glanced down at the paper in his hand. Since he'd had to do paperwork for Makarov, he'd seen pretty much everyone's handwriting in the guild, so he instantly recognized it as Lucy's. _Her address, huh?_, he mused with a smirk. He crushed the paper in his hand, already knowing her address from her file that had been updated recently, and put his jacket back on while shoving the paper into his pocket. He stood up, taking the bra from his lap and putting it into a jacket pocket, and ignored everyone else as he walked out of the guild, adjusting himself before he made it to the doors.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes had gone by, and Lucy was sitting on her couch as calmly as possible and staring at the slightly ajar front door. <em>Maybe he's not interested. Maybe Cana forgot to give him the paper. What if he thinks I came on too strong? Oh man, everyone saw me practically naked! I'm never gonna be able to go to the guild ag—<em>. Her frantic thoughts were cut off as her front door slowly swung open to reveal a smirking, hulking blond man with a very lickable scar over his right eye and a large fur-lined coat draped over his shoulders.

Laxus' eyes heatedly took in Lucy's flushed face and sheer baby pink robe as he closed and locked the door behind him. "So, Blondie," he said, his voice deepening as he stalked slowly toward her, "Got something you wanna tell me?"

"I-I… I don't know what you mean, Laxus," Lucy choked out. His voice sent a shiver down her spine and right into her core, igniting a dull throbbing between her legs that grew more insistent with each step he took. She watched his muscles bunching under his clothes as he moved, each one gracefully leading to the next and causing a small bit of moisture to collect between her legs. _Get it together, Lucy!, _she scolded herself, _You were all over him during that dance. He came by, which means he must want something more, right?_

Laxus chuckled darkly, dropping his coat on a chair before he finally knelt in front of Lucy's robe-clad figure on the couch. His hands gripped her ankles lightly, sliding up her slender calves until they rested at her knees. "I think you know _exactly_ what I mean," he rasped, pulling her legs a little further apart and sliding his hands up her thighs until his fingers brushed over the sheer fabric of her robe. It could hardly be called even that, and he was able to see every inch of her bare flesh beneath the light pink fabric; her darkened and puckering nipples, the smooth expanse of her tiny waist, and even the black stars tattooed on her hips and pointing towards her sex. The scent of her arousal was palpable, making his mouth water as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy slowly leaned forward and lifted her dainty hands to cup Laxus' cheeks. _I've been shy for too long, _she thought, _It's time to tell him just what I want._ "You're right," she whispered, her blush deepening when her robe fell open and the chilled air of her apartment caressed her bare breasts, "I like you, Laxus. I have for a while now. I'm not looking for a one-night stand, and I'm not looking for someone to sweep me off my feet and carry me off into the sunset."

Laxus narrowed his eyes at her and whispered, "So, what _are_ you looking for, Blondie?" His hands slowly inched higher on her thighs, moving over the robe until he found the small knot that wasn't doing anything to keep the thin material closed over her.

Lucy felt her confidence strengthening and leaned in to hover just over Laxus' lips. "I'm looking for a man that can please me. Someone that I can rile up until he loses control, and then makes me forget my own name because I'm too busy screaming out his. I want someone who will appreciate what I have to offer, not just in the bedroom or my body… but overall."

"You know I don't do innocent, Blondie. Everyone knows that," Laxus chuckled.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and lowered her head and took his lower lip between her teeth, flicking her tongue across it lightly before pulling back. "I'm far from innocent, Laxus. You saw that for yourself earlier. So, what do _you _want? You came here for a reason," she said, her voice breathy and filled with desire.

"What I want," Laxus said, leaning forward and running his tongue across her lips before trailing down her chin to her throat. After a light nip that had her mewling with pleasure, he continued. "Is someone that's not after me for my power, or the right to say they snagged 'Laxus Dreyar'. A woman who knows what she wants and how to get it; someone sexy as hell that can handle me being an asshole. Problem is…" Another nip to her neck before he moved down to her collar bone, lightly licking the skin there before biting her again. "She doesn't exist."

"Then why are you here?" Lucy asked, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him closer while she arched her back.

"Because you're sexy as fuck and you just stripped for me in the guild," Laxus said with a chuckle. His hands pushed under her robe, after having been still for far too long, and he groaned when he felt the sweet, soft skin of her waist before palming her breasts.

Lucy frowned and pulled Laxus' head away from her, looking into his eyes to try and find an answer to her unasked questions. She had told him that she liked him, but he never said he felt the same way about her. "I don't want a one-night stand, Laxus," she said. "If we do anything, I want you to belong to me and me alone. Just like I'll belong to you. I'm tired of bullshit and tired of games, so I need you to tell me what you want out of this, otherwise you should just go."

"I don't belong to anyone," Laxus replied with a sneer. No one had ever spoken to him that way, especially not a chick he was about to bang into the next century. He didn't do relationships with hearts and candy; it just wasn't who he was. "I hardly even know you, Blondie. I entertained the idea of fucking you in the past for all of five seconds when I first saw you, but… Like I said, I don't do innocent."

"Well, if we're compatible then what's the harm in being together?" Lucy asked, running her fingers through his hair. She giggled and said, "It's not like I'm asking you to marry me. Just date me, see where it goes."

"I don't date, Blondie," Laxus answered, ready to pull back at any second. "I find a chick, fuck her brains out, then move on. It's easier that way."

Lucy rolled her eyes and tugged lightly on his hair, biting her lower lip when he groaned and glared at her. She moved forward on the couch, spreading her legs further to compensate for Laxus' broad chest, and pressed her breasts into his stilled hands. "Now that you know I'm not innocent," she whispered, "How about we take it one step at a time?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow, then his thumbs brushed across her puckered nipples and he smirked when her head fell back and she moaned. "One step at a time, huh?" he asked. "Shouldn't I get to know you first?"

Lucy smirked, then leaned down to nibble on his neck. She pulled away slightly, letting her breath dance across his flesh and barely brushing it with her lips while she spoke. "So, stay with me tonight and get to know me tomorrow. No point in wasting your time getting to know someone if they suck in bed anyway, right?"

Laxus sucked in a sharp breath when he felt her tongue dart out and run lightly up the column of his throat. "Very true," he whispered while one hand trailed back down and brushed over her golden curls. "You sure about this?"

Lucy giggled, the noise lower and more erotic than normal, and tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled his head back roughly and looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes while she said, "I just danced and stripped in front of our friends, then invited you back to my place. I'm wearing absolutely _nothing_ under this robe, and I'm practically throwing myself at you." She paused and smirked right along with him. "I'm more than sure, Laxus. And based on that tent in your pants right now and how close you are to fingering me, so are you. So, stay and get to know _this_ side of me." She paused again, pushing the open collar of his deep purple shirt away and moaning as she sucked on the newly exposed flesh. "You can get to know the rest later on if you decide you still want to."

"So, it could still be a one-night stand," Laxus groaned, his hand on her breast moving with more purpose, squeezing the mound and pinching her nipple between his fingers, while the other brushed lightly over her moistened slit.

"Could be," Lucy moaned. Her hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt and spread it wide so she could finally feel all of those delectable muscles for herself with nothing in the way. "We could do no-strings, friends-with-benefits, casual sex. Or, you can take a chance… _ohhh…_" Lucy paused and moaned again when Laxus pushed a finger into her waiting heat, circling it slowly as he pulled back out.

"Talk later, Blondie," Laxus rasped, pushing her back onto the couch roughly. He watched her breasts bounce lightly before he dove in and wrapped his lips around one pert nipple while giving the other equal attention with his calloused thumb. Her back arched and her hips rolled when he added a second finger to her sex. "So wet, Blondie," Laxus grunted, "Tight as hell, too. Sure you know what you're asking for?"

"Yes," Lucy moaned, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Oh, Laxus!" Her eyes widened, and she bit her lower lip when he started moving faster, lowering his mouth to her other nipple and groaning against her heated flesh. Her back arched again, and she finally realized that she hadn't even had the chance to feel his lips fully on hers. With more force than she'd intended, Lucy gripped his spiky blond locks and pulled him up, slamming his mouth over hers and moaning long and low when his tongue instantly dove into her mouth.

Laxus moaned into the kiss, tasting the whiskey Lucy had been drinking at the guild along with something that was uniquely hers, and only the faintest tinges of his own taste on her tongue from when she'd licked and sucked on his skin earlier. Lucy wasn't nearly as experienced as he was used to, but this definitely wasn't her first kiss and she very nearly dominated it several times. Her hands danced along his skin, dipping in between each of his prominent muscles and massaging every inch of bare flesh she could reach. There was nothing he could do to stop the noises that came from him when her hands moved lower: one stopping on his belt while the other continued its path down to firmly stroke his arousal through his pants.

"Oh God," Lucy panted, barely pulling her mouth away from Laxus' delectably soft lips when he pressed his thumb over her clit and started quickly circling it. "Fuck, Laxus!" she screamed as her first climax tensed her whole body, clenching tightly around his slowing fingers.

Laxus smirked and lowered his head to her neck, kissing and sucking everything he could reach as he pulled away from her questing hands and moved down to the valley between her breasts. "Dirty mouth," Laxus chuckled. "What else you got, Blondie?"

Even through the lusty haze after her orgasm, Lucy smirked down at him. "I'll show you a dirty mouth," she said huskily, leaning forward and crawling into Laxus' lap while he sat back on the floor. Her mouth descended on his again, and she moaned when his hands slid under her robe from her ass up her back to her shoulders. She carefully maneuvered between his legs, sucking his lip into her mouth before giving him one last heated look, then slowly pushed him backwards onto the floor. Lucy kissed and licked her way down his chest, paying special attention to his tattoo and guild mark before moving on to tease his nipples. Every gasp or small flex of his hips spurred her on to keep teasing him, but she couldn't help the grin on her face when she finally reached the base of his proud member.

"When the fuck did you get my pants off?" Laxus asked incredulously.

"Just before you made me cum, Laxus," Lucy purred. She gave him a sultry smile while her hand lightly stroked him, and chuckled darkly when his head fell to the ground once her tongue started trailing up his manhood to swirl around the tip. She carefully licked every inch of him, moaning lightly in response to his own pleasured grunts and how easily her hand slid over him.

"Fuck that feels good," Laxus moaned, laying a hand on the back of Lucy's head and pushing himself further into that deliciously wet cavern that was wrapped around his cock. When she pulled back, her teeth lightly grazing his flared head with just enough pressure to keep it from being painful, Laxus started panting. "Blondie, holy shit…"

Lucy pulled back, flicking her tongue across the slit and moaning as the flavor of a small droplet of pre-cum burst across her tongue. "If you're gonna fuck my mouth, you can at least call me Lucy."

Laxus chuckled and pushed her head back down, gasping when he pushed into the narrow channel of her throat. She pulled back, sucking her cheeks in and moaning, then swirling her tongue around his tip before he pushed her back down. "Oh, Lucy," Laxus moaned, his eyes rolling back as he held her head in place with both hands and started thrusting carefully into her mouth. He kept a tight rein on himself, not wanting to hurt her by pushing too hard, so he was wholly surprised when Lucy's hands gripped his ass and pushed his throbbing length more forcefully into her.

Each moan Lucy let out was cut off by Laxus thrusting harder and pushing into her throat. His grip on her hair had tightened, and when she looked up all she could see was the usually brilliant yet stormy blue eyes darkened to a grey that rivaled the darkest of thunderstorms as he watched where he disappeared between her lips. His lips were parted, his cheeks puffing slightly with each ragged breath he expelled between moans and whispered repetitions of her name. She felt the tell-tale pulsing in his shaft as it grew harder just before his eyes widened, and started bobbing quicker when his thrusts started to falter.

"Lucy… ngh… You gotta s—" Laxus' words were cut off when her hands covered his in her hair and pushed her head down more forcefully than before. _You're kidding me!_ His head fell to the floor with a thud, and he gritted his teeth before gasping when she moaned around him again. "Fuck… Lucy!" he shouted, thrusting forcefully into her mouth one last time before he shot his load right down her throat. "Shit," Laxus panted, shuddering when her lips squeezed his shaft while she pulled back up to pull every last drop of his climax from him. He slowly lifted his head and saw a smile on her face when she pulled her mouth away from him, and his breath hitched as her tongue shot out to lap up the small milky droplet that had leaked out and made its way down his flared head.

"Mmm," Lucy hummed while she crawled up Laxus' body to hover over him, "You taste so good." She got rid of her robe, throwing it up onto the couch behind her, then looked down into Laxus' slightly dazed face and pouted. "I'd kiss you right now, but my mouth is all dirty."

Laxus smirked lazily at her, sliding one hand along her bare thigh while the other gently cupped her cheek. "Who said I didn't like a dirty mouth?" he asked, leaning up and capturing her lips in a tender kiss the likes of which he had never experienced. She moaned softly into the kiss, and he took the opportunity to kick his pants off—_So glad I went commando today,_ he thought—before pulling her closer to him so her chest was pressed tightly to his and her slight weight was fully resting on him. He smirked when Lucy's tongue brushed across his lips tentatively, and parted them just enough for her to push through. As soon as he tasted himself mixed with the other flavors in her mouth, he groaned and deepened the kiss.

Lucy's fingers lightly brushed over Laxus' collar bones, then her hands slid behind his neck and she pulled him along while she sat upright in his lap. Lucy completely lost track of time while her lips were pressed to Laxus' and eventually the intensity of their battling tongues lessened, and Lucy placed one last chaste kiss on his lips before looking deeply into his eyes.

Laxus raised his scarred eyebrow while he looked up into her decadent chocolate eyes. "Well," he whispered, "I'd have to say you're definitely not innocent."

Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes, then said, "What finally made you see that?"

"The fact that you just got me off from a blowjob," Laxus answered, leaning in to press his lips to hers again. "That hasn't happened in years."

"Well, I'm full of surprises, Laxus," Lucy whispered huskily as she slid off of his lap and stood up next to him. She saw his gaze become decidedly more hungered while he took her every inch of her naked flesh, and she couldn't help the small blush that colored her cheeks when she did the same to him.

Laxus' eyes stopped on Lucy's hips to stare at the tattoos that curved over them: a cluster of simple black stars in varying sizes started a few inches away from the patch of golden hair above her slit and travelled up and over both hips to most likely meet in the center of her lower back. "Yes, you are _definitely_ full of surprises," Laxus muttered as he got to his feet and towered over her while he took off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. "Since when does the guild's sweet Celestial mage have ink?"

Lucy smiled up at him and turned to walk towards her bedroom, then said, "Since a few months ago. I got my hips done first, then my back last month. Figured I'd do it during winter so no one would see them until they were fully healed." She stopped in front of her bed, smiling and leaning back into Laxus' embrace when his arms wrapped lightly around her waist.

"Makes sense," he whispered before nibbling on her ear. "What other surprises do you have in store for me?"

Lucy turned slowly to face Laxus, looking up into his eyes, and with a seductive rasp to her voice, she said, "I guess you'll have to wait and see." She squealed when he quickly bent down and lifted her up, then pinned her to the bed before claiming her lips in a rough and heated kiss.

"Hope you like it rough, Lucy," Laxus groaned as he kissed a searing path down her neck and ground himself against her.

Lucy grinned and said, "Thank God. I was gonna say the same thing." When Laxus' head shot up to stare at her in confusion, she added, "If I have one more guy treat me like I'm made of glass, I'm giving up on dicks altogether."

Laxus chuckled and said, "I see. Well, I'll need to make sure you get it nice and rough."

"Please," Lucy moaned when he slowly pushed himself into her dripping sex. She knew Laxus was well-endowed—if not for the sheer size of his body in general or the bulge in his pants while she was dancing, there was also her own intimate knowledge from less than thirty minutes ago when her face was in his lap—but she had never been so completely filled before, and felt her body struggling to accommodate his impressive length.

"God, you're tight," Laxus grunted as he finally filled her with every inch of his shaft. He knew she'd need a minute, based on the pained expression on her face, and he leaned down to distract her with a kiss. His hands slid up her body to tease her breasts, and when she rolled her hips to signal it was okay to move, he couldn't keep his moan to himself as he rolled his hips in response. He slowly pulled back, his mouth falling open and his head dropping to Lucy's shoulder when he felt every bit of her tight channel gripping him in the attempts of pulling him back inside. "Fuck, Lucy."

"That's right," Lucy moaned, "Fuck me." She wrapped her legs around Laxus' hips once he was almost completely out of her, and forced them to snap back and her bed to scrape across the floor. "Yes!"

Laxus grinned as he grabbed Lucy's hips and started a relentless pace, slamming himself into her and groaning in response to each moan she let loose. Every time they were fully joined, her bed would scrape along the floor, and before long he was lifting her legs over his shoulders without missing a beat.

Lucy's back arched and her eyes went wide in shocked euphoria when Laxus hit some wonderful spot she never knew existed. "Right there! Oh, God… Laxus!" she shouted, clenching her sex around him and moaning when he started moving faster.

"Do that again," Laxus groaned. Lucy's legs fell from his shoulders and draped over his arms as he propped himself upright on his knees. Her sex tightened around him again at his request, and he let out a low growl of appreciation.

"Don't hold back," Lucy moaned, reaching her hands over her head to hold onto the mattress so she didn't move further than she needed to. "Come on, Laxus. I can take it."

Laxus quickly pulled out and flipped Lucy on her hands and knees, then rammed himself in to the hilt. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her shoulder while he thrust harder than before and pulled her onto him. "Oh, Lucy," he moaned when her back arched and changed the angle on him. He continued pounding into her, forcing her moans to turn into screams of pure pleasure when she crested her first orgasm. Laxus nearly lost it right then with the way she tightened around him in quick succession, but he tamped down his own release so he could feel her come apart around him again.

Lucy nearly collapsed as she came down from her high, and felt herself being pulled flush against Laxus' chest while he kept plunging roughly into her. She threw her arms behind his head to try and keep herself upright, and moaned again and again when he started firmly massaging her breasts in time with his powerful thrusts. She felt another orgasm coming at her like a freight train, and clenched her eyes shut while she started pushing her hips back to meet each of Laxus' movements.

Laxus moved a hand down to tease Lucy's clit, quickly flicking across the tiny bundle before pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Her walls started fluttering around him, only pushing him to go faster while he sat on the edge of his own climax. "That's it, Lucy. I wanna feel you cum," he growled, causing a visible shiver to run down her spine.

"L-Laxus," Lucy whimpered, feeling herself teetering on the edge. Her breath was coming in shorter pants as her body tensed up completely. She heard a low growl rumbling in his chest, and let out a long moan when he gripped her tighter. "S-So… Close…"

Laxus finally let himself go, using every bit of strength he possessed to piston in and out of Lucy's weeping and quivering core. He couldn't help the growls that escaped him, and a small part of him wondered if she would say anything about it. He could tell something was holding her back, but he refused to reach his own climax without her screaming his name in pure ecstasy.

"Oh Laxus!" Lucy screamed, "Keep doing that…"

"Doing what?" he asked. Laxus moaned loudly—instead of growling like he wanted to—at how slick their bodies had become with sweat, and the way her body moved against him sent a jolt of pleasure ripping through him.

"Growling," Lucy moaned. "Don't stop…"

Laxus' eyes widened for a moment, then he pulled his hand from her center and roughly tangled it in her hair, yanking Lucy's head to one side. When she moaned again, he lowered his head to nip and lick at her neck, then let out a long growl right against her skin. One after another, he didn't hold back anything from her then: his pace relentless and bruising as he spread her legs further, the animalistic noises he let loose, the way his teeth dragged across her skin until they left small scratches in their wake. He gave Lucy everything he had, and when he was finally free of any inhibitions, Lucy broke apart around him with an ear-piercing scream of his name. Only a few thrusts later and Laxus spilled himself inside of Lucy with a roar, piercing her one last time as he shot more and more of his seed into her.

Lucy smiled weakly and whimpered, holding onto Laxus for dear life when she finally came back to herself. She heard his ragged breathing, and the small growls that he was still letting out, and slowly turned her head to the side while she pulled his head down to meet her lips. She moaned when he pulled himself out of her swollen sex, and then slowly turned around to kneel in front of him while never breaking contact with his lips.

Laxus could tell Lucy was about to collapse, so he pulled her legs up around his waist and carefully laid them both down on the bed. He was nestled between her legs, but there was no way in hell he was going to move right then. Lucy's lips and tongue moved lazily along his, and he could feel the small smile curling up the corners of her mouth. When her legs started rubbing lightly along his and her hands gently massaged his shoulders, Laxus almost pulled away and hightailed it out of there like the warning bells in his head told him to. His gut, on the other hand, said he should stick around with the only person he's ever let loose with before, and he never went against his gut.

After a long while, with Laxus eventually rolling onto his side and pulling Lucy's body closer to him once he was settled, the pair pulled away from the kiss. "I never knew you growled like that," Lucy said softly, an intrigued smile playing on her lips.

Laxus felt heat rising in his cheeks, and looked away from Lucy while he tried to think of an excuse. "Uh… Yeah… Doesn't usually happen…"

Lucy frowned slightly and turned his head back so she could look into his eyes. "That's too bad," she whispered, "I think it's hot as hell."

"You're shittin' me, right?" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow at her like she lost her mind. "Most chicks hate it."

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him again, placing her hand on his cheek and bravely running her thumb across the scar there. "I'm not most chicks, Laxus," she said with her lips hovering over his, "They can go fuck themselves."

"What a dirty mouth you have, Lucy," Laxus chuckled. "Guess you'll keep me on my toes."

Lucy smirked and nodded while she laid her head down on his arm, her thumb still tracing the scar on his face. "Only if you decide to stick around," she said softly.

Laxus paused for a moment, just the briefest of seconds, to figure out what he was going to do. Did he really want to stick around like she had suggested? He had spent a long time doing what he wanted, and had no clue what lay ahead for him if he stayed. Even the fact that he was lying in bed with her after they were done was more than he'd ever consented to before; any other time, Laxus would have pulled his clothes back on and walked out the door as soon as he got off. Those same warning bells were ringing nonstop in his head, and he almost jumped out of the bed right then. That is, until he felt a wave of contentment and peace wash over him while he looked into those big doe eyes. "One step at a time, right?" he asked softly, searching her for some sign that he was making a mistake. When Lucy only smiled at him softly and nodded, Laxus gave her a genuinely soft smile, then leaned down and pulled her disheveled blanket up over the both of them.

Lucy's smile never left, and when Laxus leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose, she couldn't help but giggle. "I'm still surprised you haven't run out the door yet," she whispered after a few silent minutes.

Laxus chuckled sadly and said, "I almost did… That's usually _exactly_ what I do."

"So, what changed your mind?" Lucy asked, wondering what could have possibly made the elusive and most eligible bachelor in the guild decide he wanted to be stay.

Laxus blushed and said, "Well…" He paused, not knowing what he could possibly say to answer her question. "I guess I wanna see what that other side of you is like…"

Lucy nodded and yawned, then smiled when Laxus pulled her closer and rested her head on his chest while his nose nestled in her hair. "Good to know," she whispered, "I'm curious to see your other side too."

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all! What did you guys think? I'm planning on writing another LaLu after He Might Be The One is complete (which is in one more chapter), but that will be another long story instead of a little one-shot doodly. <strong>

**What do you think of the slightly OoC-Lucy? With tattoos and confidence! Also, I'm not planning on making this more than a one-shot.**

**Well, you know what to do: Review, Follow, Favorite! This story is complete!**

**I love you guys!~~GemNika.**


End file.
